Come See the Sunrise With Me
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: There is a reason why Radio woke Lampy and the others up at 6:00 in the morning everyday, and he wants to share his reason with his best friend.


**Okay, I didn't think I'd be back to writing these fanfictions so soon, but I'm not in the mood for writing anything else and my mind's on BLT again...well, actually, it's on **_**Fern Gully,**_ **but that reminds me of BLT, because they were two of my favorite shows as a kid, and I still love both of them.**

**Why do I feel I have to explain this? Anyways, here's my next fanfic which is, once again, about Lampy and Radio. What can I say? They're my favorite characters, and I felt that Radio must have a reason for waking up everybody in the early hours of the morning.**

The Radio had never been much of a sleeper, why sleep and do nothing when you could be awake and doing stuff? He also woke up early, around 6:00, sometimes later, sometimes sooner, but right around then most of the time. For a while Radio was content with just being awake by himself and letting his friends sleep until they woke up at their own time. That was, he did, until one morning when he woke up more than an hour before he usually did and saw the most amazing thing. Radio knew he just had to show his friends, especially Lampy, Lampy would absolutely love this.

There was just one problem with this. Lampy hated getting up early, he liked his sleep. This didn't discourage Radio though, so the very next morning Radio woke up really early once again and went to wake up Lampy. When he finally did succeed, Lampy wasn't pleased at all and spent the morning chasing the Radio around, trying to get back at him for waking him up so darn early. Later that day Radio realized that, as terrible as it was, he felt a sort of satisfaction from getting Lampy all riled up like that, so Radio started to make a habit of waking up the lamp every morning, though not quite so early, and Lampy always tried to get back at him.

At first Toaster and the others tried to keep the friends from chasing and attacking each other all around the house, but soon they came to accept that this was just Lampy and Radio's way of saying good morning to each other, besides, it was pretty entertaining to watch the two of them do this, and it added some fun to their uneventful days at the cabin when the master wasn't around. This went on for a few years until the five appliances decided to follow their master to the city. After they found him and he took them to college with him Radio never got the chance to continue with their morning tradition because Lampy for the most part stayed at the masters dorm while Radio and the others stayed at another building entirely.

Things only really went back to normal when the master finished college and moved out to the country. A short while after they came to live in this new house Radio woke up really early once again. It was in these early hours of the morning did Radio remember just why he had started to wake up Lampy every morning, this time though, Radio wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was going to show the amazingness that he had found to Lampy, and Lampy was going to love it.

So Radio made his way to the family room where Lampy was sleeping on a small table by a comfortable chair where the master often read. Radio got on top of the table and gently poked Lampy. If waking him with a morning broadcast put the lamp in a bad mood, then maybe Radio would try a different approach today.

"Hey, Lampy, wake up." Radio says quietly as he continues to tap the sleeping lamp with his antenna. Lampy opened his eyes slightly, but closed them again a second later. Well, at least it was working.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you, and I can't show you anything if you're sleeping like the dead." Radio says slightly louder. Lampy cracked one eye open and looked at Radio.

"Can't it wait until later? I'm tired." Lampy says, "The master was up late reading last night, which means I was up late providing the light for his reading."

"I know that, but we can't wait. We have to go now or we'll miss it." Radio says.

"Miss what? What are we going to go see?" Lampy asks sleepily, "And what time is it anyways.

"Oh, it's just 4:30 in the morning, that's all." Radio says. Lampy immediately snaps awake.

"4:30?!" Lampy exclaims, "That's way too early to even be considered morning. What could we possibly have to get up so early to see anyways?"

"You'll just have to come with me and see," Radio says, "Come on, you'll love it, and that's a promise."

"Fine, I'm coming." Lampy groans as he hops off the table. "So where exactly are we going exactly?"

Radio thinks for a second before saying, "Well, if we can figure out how to get on the roof…"

"The roof?" Lampy exclaims, "What do we need to be on the roof for?"

"We'll get the best view from up there." Radio explains. "Now come on, we won't get up there until we start trying." It took nearly half an hour, but the two appliances did eventually find their way on top of the house. When they did finally get there Lampy looked about ready to fall back asleep again. Radio on the other hand couldn't be full of more energy.

"Ha ha, I knew we could do it!" Radio exclaims loudly, "And you were having doubts, but I told you, didn't I? Now look at us, the first appliances to scale the mighty mount Everest."

"This is not mount Everest." Lampy points out.

"Hey, don't ruin the moment. We got up here didn't we?" Radio says.

"Well, sure." Lampy says, "But what did we come up here for anyways?"

Radio looked out to the skies in the east and says "You'll find out when it happens."

"Fine." Lampy mumbled. "Wake me up when it does happen." Lampy closed his eyes to rest, and almost really was asleep when Radio tapped him with his antenna.

Lampy sent a small glare Radio's way before looking out to where Radio was pointing. Lampy's eyes immediately widened at what he saw. The morning skies were no longer dark and gray, and it wasn't blue either. The few clouds that were in the sky were hit by rays of light and filled the sky with all sorts of colors from orange to purple. And there in the distance, at the horizon, was the source of the light. It just looked like the tip of an orange circle, but Lampy knew what it was right away.

"The really big Lamp." Lampy says in awe.

"Yep, it's turning on." Radio says, "But it takes a few minutes to be fully visible. I thought that lamps turned on quickly."

"They do, usually." Lampy says, "I guess he takes longer because he's so big. I don't care though, I could watch this all day."

"I thought you would feel that way." Radio says, "That's why I've been trying to show it to you for years now, you just wouldn't trust me." Lampy takes his eyes off the sunrise and looks at Radio.

"This is why you used to wake us all up really early?" Lampy asks.

"Yes, well, no, not exactly." Radio says. "It was the first time, all the times after that was just to annoy you."

"Well, it worked." Lampy says moodily."

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Radio says, "I was just trying to have some fun, and I did eventually get to show you the really big lamp turning on."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Lampy says as he turns to watch the skies again. "Thanks for this, it really is the most amazing, wonderful thing I've ever seen."

"I knew you'd like it." Radio says, "I mean, everyone would enjoy seeing this, but I knew you especially would."

"And I do." Lampy says. The two friends sat on the roof together for the next half an hour, watching the sunrise together. Even after it was fully in the sky the two of them still sat together, just talking, something that they didn't get to do often without being interrupted. Eventually though the two of them did go back inside, because the others would be surely be wondering where they were if they woke up and the two of them weren't inside. Once they were back in the house though, Lampy turned to Radio.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime." Lampy says.

"I thought you hated getting up early." Radio points out.

"I do," Lampy admits, "But sometimes it's worth it, like this."

"Never thought I'd get you to willingly wake up early." Radio says.

"You know what?" Lampy says, "Neither did I."

**And because I don't know where else to stop this, we're gonna stop it there. I like the idea, but I feel like I could write the characters more in character, but I don't know how. *sigh* oh well, we'll just call this good. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
